Hoy
by Email Volturi
Summary: otro de mis one-shot ahora tienen que escuchar dos canciones xDDD "¿Alice que pasa?"..."nada Jazz solo quiero recordar" ENTREN


**Hola chicas! subo esta historia porque nose xd escuche la cancion "hoy" y me dije omg tengo que hacer un one-shot si tiene errores perdonenme pero la termine a las 4 de la mañana la iba a subir a esa hora pero nose que onda fanfiction :S les recomiendo que escuchen las dos canciones "hoy-bonka" y "no importa la distancia- ricky martin " XD esa cancion se la colocaron a mi hermanastra cuando tenia que decir el discuro XDDD**

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**EL DISCURSO NO ES MIO YO SOLO LO COPIE XD Y LE MODIFIQUE ALGUNAS COSAS :D**

**EL NOMBRE DEL INSTITUTO ES EL NOMBRE DE UNA SERIE QUE ME GUSTA xDDD NO SOY BUENA CON LOS NOMBRES**

**y recordando los personajes NO son mios , si lo fueran jasper me vendria a refrescar todas las noches (i) xDDDD**

_

* * *

_

Hoy,  
es un dia en el que quiero recordar.

Hoy era el día más importante para toda la secundaria del instituto "Pandora" entre ellos podiamos destacar a:  
Jasper Hale un estudiante destacado por el campeonato internacional de ajedrez.  
Alice Cullenestudiante que gano todos los concursos de Moda y diseño desde que inicio en la secundaria nunca perdio en ningún concurso de diseño.  
Rosalie Hale la estudiante que gano todo lo relacionado con el modelaje .  
Edward Cullen un chico popular pero muy amable que gano en dos concursos de musica seguidos.  
Emmett Cullen el alumno o mejor dicho "oso"que gano todos los campeonatos de cosina y karate.  
Bella Swan campeona de literatura.

-"Jasper" gritó Emmett " te demoras más que Alice en arreglarte!"  
"Emmett estoy listo solo que no puedo encontrar mi maldito zapato" grito Jasper quedamente " tú zapato? ahh...lo tomo Zap " Emmet fue corriendo a la casa de Zap el perro de la familia"zap...Zap... ZAP! trae el zapato de mister soldado"  
"Emmett seguiras diciendome Mister soldado solo porque represente un soldado en la obra del instituto?" dijo Jasper aparesiendo por detras de Emmett  
"ok,ok, no te dire más así pero tenemos que ir buscar luego a las chicas " dijo el gran oso mirando el reloj

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bella a buscar a todas las chicas Charlie les abrio la puerta.

"Hola chicos ...sonrian" dijo Sue mientras le tomaba una foto a los 3 chicos"se ven hermosos " dijo abrazando a Charlie

"chicas bajen" dijo Charlie

" OK! ya vamos"dijo Bella desde su pieza

"mujeres" mensionaron todos los hombres de la sala presente

"estamos listas"dijo Rosalie "s...s...se ven hermosas" dijo Emmett mirando embobado a Rosalie

"¿ se ve hermosa o nos vemos hermosas hermanito?"dijo Alice caminando donde se encontraba Jasper

"se ven hermosas" dijo Edward mirando a Bella su mejor amiga " ¿nos vamos?"  
" ¡si!" gritaron las chicas Todos caminaron hacia sus respectivos autos menos una pareja

"¿Alice Que pasa?"pregunto Jasper pasando una mano por su cintura

"nada solo quiero recordar este momento"

_Hoy,  
que una etapa de la vida se nos va;  
la sonrisa, las peleas,  
las guerras en la arenera, bueno tiempos que nunca se borraran_.

Todas las familias estaban sentadas en sus respectivas mesas en el momento que todos guardaron silencio los profesores pusieron un video donde estaban todos los alumnos

" ¡no! ¿comó tienen esa foto donde salgo comiendome todo el almuerzo de Bella?"dijo Emmett con las mejillas sonrosadas

"y...y...y...esa don...donde yo le pego a Edward en la arena "dijo Alice atragantandose con su propia saliva

"chicos se ven hermosos" dijo Esme mirando con admiración el video

"su madre tiene razón chicos" dijo Carlisle mirando atentamente el video

_Hoy,  
es dia de despedida pero yo,  
quiero cantar;  
que hoy,  
vuelven a mi esos momentos y recuerdos de una amistad._

_Jugando futbol los martes,  
a la yeba en el parque,  
son cosas que nunca me haran olvidar..._

"Hermano...que pasa por que tan triste?"pregunto Rosalie mirando a Jasper "pordios Alice esta a unas cuantas mesas que la nuestra no puedes estar asi"  
"no es eso...pero viendo estas fotos vienen tantos recuerdos a mi mente como cuando tu le pegaste a el amigo de Emmett por romperle la muñeca a Alice" dijo Jasper riendo melancolicamente

"Jasper... ¡no recuerdes cosas que dan verguenza!"

_Que a una amigo no se puede olvidar,  
y que a los amigos nada los separa,  
porque a un amigo se promete una eterna amistad y se quieren, que siempre podras confiar_.

"ufff...y pensar que hoy es el ultimo día que veo a los chicos, mañana me voy a España"susurro Bella melancolicamente a su hermanastro Seth

"nada ni nadie podra separarte de tus amigos Bells"le dijo Leah que estaba recien entrando a la conversación

"a los amigos nada los separara" dijo Seth

_Hoy,  
la maleta del colegio estoy dejando,_

"chicos espero que porlomenos cuando estemos en la casa sus piezas esten ordenadas " dijo Esme recordando como llegarón sus hijos despues del ultimo día de clases

----------Flash Back----------

- POR FIN! HOY HOY HOY HOY FUE EL ULTIMO DÍA - empezo a cantar Emmett

-YA YA YA YA YA NO VERE MÁS A LOS PROFESORES ES ES - le secundo Alice arrojando sus cuadernos por toda la casa y subiendose al sillón a cantar

-A LA UNIVERSIDAD YEAH YEAH YEAH -cantó Edward

- "chicos cualquiera diria que no salieron del instituto sino que entraron y este es uno de sus berrinches...limpien el desastre mientras termino de cosinar el almuerzo" dijo Esme

----------Fin Flash Back----------

_hoy,  
mi vestido es elegante y ,  
de pronto me estoy graduando,  
tomandome unos tragos,  
recordando el pasado y pensando en todo lo que vendra._

Todas las personas se levantaron de las mesas y fueron donde sus amigos y compañeros a despedirse

"chicos tengo que decirles algo muy importante " dijo Bella con la voz quebrada

" Qué cosa Belly?" le pregunto Edward tomando un trago de su copa

"me voy a Espa a a estudiar" dijo en un susurro apenas audible "asi que este es..."no alcanzo a terminar su frase porque sintio un par de brazos

" SERA MUY MUY MUY EGOISTA SI LLORO BELLA?"pregunto Alice con lagrimas desbordandose de sus ojos,a lo que Bella nego con su cabeza

"tenemos mucho pasado para recordarte Bella...y en unos años más tambien tendremos el presente ..."menciono Rose abrazando a su amiga

"mucho pasado y presente..."concordo Alice

"MUCHACHOS BELLA TIENE QUE DECIR EL DISCURSO ASÍ QUE BELLA AL ESENARIO"dijo la directora

"ok, es hora esperenme chicos "dijo Bella

"Cada año, cada vez que se acercaban estas fechas dejábamos atrás nueve meses de duro esfuerzo que nos dejaban recuerdos de toda clase; pero siempre sabíamos que volveríamos a reencontrarnos tras las merecidas vacaciones.  
Pero esta vez la cosa es distinta, no volveremos a reunirnos como lo hacíamos antes a finales de septiembre, cada uno se irá por su lado y esta etapa tan importante de nuestra vida habrá finalizado.  
Pero no nos entristezcamos amigos, porque son muchos los gratos recuerdos de los que nunca nos despojaremos. Seguro que todavía podemos recordar con frescura cuando tan chiquititos entramos por primera vez a este colegio que nos parecía inmenso y que en cierta manera nos asustaba; veíamos a los mayores y nunca se nos pasó por la cabeza que en unos años no tan lejanos seríamos como ellos.  
Pero si , hemos crecido, somos ya los mayores, hemos recorrido un largo camino que seguro no ha sido en vano. Entre estas paredes hemos aprendido casi todo lo que sabemos, hemos pasado muchas horas en este edificio, en las clases, en dirección, en la capilla,en el campo de burgos... que, por cierto, ¿alguien sabe por qué se llama así ?  
Pero lo que seguro nunca podremos olvidar ser sin duda a nuestros compañeros. Poco a poco, a través de los años gente con la que no empatizábamos se han convertido en personas muy importantes que han dejado seguro huella en nuestros corazones. Seguramente que en este colegio nos enamoramos por primera vez, aquí formamos las grandes amistades o descubrimos el compañerismo.  
También recordaremos las convivencias, los buenos ratos, las risas en medio de una explicación de historia o en medio de una oración con ochocientos verbos donde "cuyo" hace de sujeto por equivocación.  
Es ahora cuando somos conscientes de las cosas que tenemos y que podemos perder. Es ahora cuando nos damos cuenta de que aquellos con los que hemos compartido tantas horas son hoy nuestros verdaderos amigos.  
A lo largo de los días, meses y años hemos ido construyendo momentos inolvidables, pasando de la primera excursión a la granja escuela, donde, por cierto,no pude probar ninguno.  
En el transcurso del camino se han ido incorporando nuevos compañeros, nuevos amigos; no importa si llevan aquí toda la vida o tan s óo un par de años; lo importante es que todos juntos nos hemos ido enriqueciendo y formado juntos, a través del respeto, el amor, la confianza y el cariño.  
Pero en este trayecto no s lo han estado presentes nuestros compa eros de batalla diaria, son muchas las personas que con gran esfuerzo y entusiasmo han participado en esta importante parte de nuestra vida. Personas que no podemos dejar en un segundo plano, porque sin ellos esto no hubiese sido posible.

A los profesores, pasando por aquellos que nos enseñaron a leer y a escribir y nos dejaban ir a la alfombra cuando terminábamos la tarea, como a los que nos han ense ado a integrar, conjugar un verbo en latín o el mismo "cogito, ergo sum" de filosofía.  
Pero también a los que han dado gratuitamente su tiempo para recuperar una clase por la tarde, estar en Semana Blanca ensayando para el teatro o explicarnos en los recreos porque habíamos faltado.  
En general a todo el equipo que forma este colegio, desde las limpiadoras que han tenido cada mañana nuestro colegio impecable, hasta las secretarias que se han encargado de las fotocopias, cartas y demás, pasando por los que forman portería, carpintería, cocina, monitores de deporte.  
Y no se nos pueden olvidar nuestros padres, que en cierto modo son los culpables de toda esta historia, porque antes o después eligieron este centro que ha sido nuestra segunda casa para educarnos,  
formarnos y pasar tan maravillosos años.  
Gracias sobre todo a vosotros, a los protagonistas de este gran día, a mis compañeros, porque, sin darnos cuenta, una sonrisa, una mirada, cualquier gesto han hecho que nos sintiésemos a gusto y arropados los unos con los otros. Gracias porque vuestra música es mi voz, porque habéis hecho de la estancia en el colegio una etapa inolvidable.  
Sin vuestra presencia estos años no hubiesen sido posibles.  
Ahora que nos marchamos de nuestra segunda casa, quiero deciros que vayáis donde vayáis, estéis donde estéis, sigáis siendo los de siempre.  
Una cosa más: nunca dejéis de soñar. Y ahora, con permiso de Alejandro, me tomo la libertad de deciros: Me acerco dos pasos, Ella se aleja dos pasos. Camino diez pasos y el horizonte Se corre diez pasos más allá . Por mucho que yo camine Nunca la alcanzar . ¿Para que sirve la utopía?  
Para eso sirve: para caminar. Muchísimas gracias y buenas noches." termino de decir Bella con la voz rota

_Que a una amigo no se puede olvidar,  
y que a los amigos nada los separa,  
porque a un amigo se promete una eterna amistad y se quieren, que siempre podras confiar._

"Bella,amiga tu discurso fue hermoso"dijo Edward abrazando con todas sus fuerzas

"gracias amigo"dijo Bella mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas que se habian escapado"nunca te olvidare"  
"nunca nunca" prometió Edward.

_Por que a un amigo no se puede olvidar,  
y que a los amigos nada los separa,  
porque a un amigo se promete una eterna amistad y se quieren, que siempre podras confiar._

_tomandonos unos tragos,  
recordando el pasado y pensando en todo lo que vendra_

"Alice cariño" dijo Jasper llamando su atención" Qué pasa?"

"Jaz no me quiero distanciar de Bella...ella es como una hermana para mi " dijo Alice abrazando a Jasper fuertemente

"cariño, Bella siempre estara con nosotros , siempre la podemos ir a ver" Jasper sonrio y se fundieron en un beso.

_Que a una amigo no se puede olvidar,  
y que a los amigos nada los separa,  
porque a un amigo se promete una eterna amistad y se quieren, que siempre podras confiar._

"creo que igual se extrañara a Bella"murmuro Rosalie

"vamos Rose tampoco es como que estubiera muerta" le reprocho Emmett

"ni se te ocurra decir eso osito" dijo Rosalie mientras caminaban devuelta a sus respectivas mesas

_Por que alos amigos nada los separa,  
Por que alos amigos nada los separa,  
Por que alos amigos nada los separa,  
Porque eres mi amigo y nada nos va a separar._

Al día siguiente Bella estaba esperando la llamada para poder subir al avión

"Bella escribe correos todos los dias que puedas" dijo Leah mientra la abrazaba

"ok, pero cuentame como va todo con Jacob " dijo Bella mientras sollozar en el hombro de su hermanastra

"Seth y papá cuiden a las mujeres que les quedan ok?"

"esta bien" dijieron los dos hombre mientras reprimian sus ganas de llorar

"adios amiga...se que es estupido pero..."decia Alice mientras abrazaba y lloraba en el hombro de Bella "tienes q...que ...escuchar la canci n 'no importa la distancia' ¿ok?...  
siempre veiamos Hercules te acuerdas y siempre escuchabamos esa canción..."dijo Alice llorando más fuerte mientra Bella lloraba quedamente

"Bella..."dijo Jasper , pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque sintio un debil abrazo"ohh...Bella yo tambien te extrañare"

"hermanita..."dijo Emmett apunto de que las lagrimas le ganaran"vuelve..." dijo Emmett y se lanzo a llorar Bella no podia hablar sus lagrimas le hacian imposible esa tarea

"cuidate mucho hija" dijo Esme llorando "te esperaremos siempre"

"si tienes una duda con biologia Bella no dudes en preguntarme a mi" dijo Carlisle mientras abrazaba a Bella

"adios" consiguio decir Bella

"no bella, no es un adios recuerdalo tú lo dijiste es un _hasta pronto_" dijo Edward abrazando a la que es y será su mejor amiga

**FIN**

* * *

**Meresco un lindo RR? xDDDD**

**se que es medio fome pero en el momento que lo escribia me gusto xDDD bueno dejen sus opiniones , criticas, etc**

**recuerden recuerden!!! hacer click en las letritas verdes xD**


End file.
